


Third time's a charm

by Kaprikume



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Jun thinks Chan is a serial murderer - the fic, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaprikume/pseuds/Kaprikume
Summary: It's not like Lee Junyoung is a person who judges others too quickly, at least not anymore since it always gives him trouble.But he swears to god he's a hundred percent sure his new neighbor is a serial killer.





	Third time's a charm

**Author's Note:**

> From the au prompt "I don't mean to sound paranoid but I'm pretty sure you're a serial killer"
> 
> I had insomnia yesterday and I wanted to write something short for these two even though I'm like, the busiest i've ever been in my whole life, I love suffering. The au prompts are a great source of inspiration too, lol. Look mom, I'm writing in English! :D

Lee Junyoung knows very well that prejudging someone without knowing that person first is not the greatest idea. In fact his mania of jumping to conclusions has given him one problem after another. He's even had a bad relationship with some people because of this judging obsession. Like that time he thought Gwangsuk was a prepotent and unbearable guy due to a bad impression both of them had of each other when their friends first introduced them (and now he was one of his best friends). Or that occasion when he spent a whole semester thinking Marco was a foreigner, just to learn that he was actually born in Gwanju.

Yeah, so... he's not good at prejudging, he's already come to terms with it. That's exactly the reason he'd rather meet and get to know people better before reaching to misguided assumptions. At least that's what he has promised himself he'd do from now on and it's already been a while since he started living with this, let's say, _philosophy_.

However, and even despite this, Junyoung is pretty sure his new neighbor is a serial killer.

Of course there's no way he would think of something like this just because. It sounds crazy, doesn't it? Who would ever. And it's not like his neighbor looks scary (he's just an appealing small guy) or that there are traces of blood on the corner of their apartment building.

But...

Junyoung has proofs. He has _listened_ to things. He has _SEEN_ things.

And he's hiding behind his apartment's door right now, looking through the peephole and getting ready to confirm his suspicions.

The beginning of his distrust started one month ago. When the apartment next door, which was empty ever since Junyoung moved there, was taken over by a young man named Kang Yuchan. The first day he arrrived they coincidentally met trough the corridor of the building and he introduced himself. He looked like a nice dude. A normal guy who was the same age as him.

But the weird things didn't take too long to start happening.

The first thing that alerted Junyoung was a heartrending scream at two o'clock in the morning. The walls of his apartment aren't exactly thin, so it's kind of weird to heard what the neighbors are doing. The fact that he got to hear those screams so clearly and high enough to wake him up was very... disturbing.

Obviously the first thing he did when he heard the screams was getting out of bed and go to the apartment next door to ring the doorbell. He wanted to ask for an explanation for the noise or offer help if he needed it. But as much as he rang at the door the boy didn't open nor say anything.

Looking back at that moment... maybe he should've called the police or broken the door (well, it's not that easy, but Junyoung could've done it... probably, he's strong). But at that moment he was so sleepy that when he didn't receive an immediate answer, he returned to his bed as if nothing has happened.

A little irresponsible on his part, to be honest...

Well, anyway...!

The next day, when Junyoung was returning home from his part-time job, he met his neighbor face to face. It wasn't that uncommon finding him on the corridor, they usually would just salute each other and keep walking on their separate ways. But... it was different this time. The young man was carrying a giant garbage bag on the sly and, judging by the way he was carrying it, the bag was heavy as heck. As soon as his neighbor noticed that Junyoung was watching him, he stood in front of the bag to hide it from his sight, as if it wasn't obvious in the first place that he had a giant trash bag standing out behind him.

The nervousness that Kang Yuchan showed at the moment was enough for Junyoung to start suspecting that something very fishy was going on with him, but it wasn't his business to begin with so he didn't ask anything. The young man waited for Junyoung to enter his apartment before continuing whatever the heck he was doing.

But at the end, Junyoung's curiosity was piqued by this weird behavior so... Inside his apartment, he waited for a little while to reopen the door and spy on his neighbor.

That was when all his alarms went off. While watching him leave, he suddenly realized...  
there was a foot inside the bag.

A HUMAN FOOT.

But someone would say (or at least Gwagnsuk said upon hearing this exciting story) that perhaps Junyoung's eyes deceived him, that he might have gotten confused. He was probably jumping to rushed conclusions once again.

No.

It didn't stop there.

Because a few days later the story repeated itself.

Screams in the apartment next door at unseemly hours.  
The boy carrying a heavy trash bag the next day.  
Twice is already concerning.

But third time's a charm.

And last night Jun has heard screams on Kang Yuchan's apartment once again.

 

 

This really needs to stop. There is no way Junyoung can keep sleeping at night when his neighbor continues going on with this killing rampage. After gathering enough courage and determination he is now waiting for Kang Yuchan to leave his apartment carrying a gigantic trash bag in his hands.

With his phone already resting on his pocket, in case he has to call the police.

After half an hour of guard duty, the door of the presumed murderer's apartment opens. And there he is, carrying again his (corpse) garbage bag. Junyoung screams internally.

In a flash of bravery, and willing to be the hero society needs, Junyoung stops hiding and stands in front of the young man. Facing him with a straight face.

"What the hell are you carrying there? And just to set the record straight it's the third time I catch you red handed."

The young man looks at him nervously, opening his eyes wide and then shakes his head. He rests the bag on the floor and approaches him. Just in case, Junyoung is ready to fight.

"It's nothing...!" He yelps in a high-pitched cry. "I'm being serious here, it's nothing, please just do as if you didn't see me..."

Junyoung has his phone ready.

"I'm afraid that's not gonna happen..."

"It wasn't me!"

"Oh, c'mon! Then who?"

Junyoung studies the situation, Kang Yuchan is much smaller than him. He's convinced that in a hand-to-hand combat he can knock him out and call the police. But he needs to check what's in the bag first, however unpleasant it may be.

"I didn't want to!" The guy is on the verge of hysteria. He keeps looking back and forth. "Also, why do you even care about this, it doesn't concern you! We practically don't know each other!

"It doesn't concern me?? Are you even listening to yourself! Just what the heck is wrong with you? You're a psycho!!"

"IT WASN'T ME, I SWEAR."

The young man runs back, determined to hide the bag again in his apartment. Junyoung won't let him get rid of the evidence just like that, so he tries to overtake him and takes the bag as well. Both of them begin to struggle with the trash bag, making a scene worth watching. After putting so much energy and strength into their movements, the bag ends up tearing apart, revealing what's inside.

Junyoung's brain prepares itself to see something that could traumatize him for life. A mutilated cold and lifeless body, probably. His imagination plays a trick on him, but he knows that reality will be even worse.

Then he lays his eyes on... that.

...

His neighbor throws himself on the ground, defeated, while Junyoung is coping with the fact that there IS undoubtedly a body inside the bag.

A naked body.

Junyoung takes a deep breath, fixes his stare on it and then he realizes.

 

 

It's fake.

 

 

In fact...  
It looks like an inflatable do-...

No. But it's too heavy to be inflatable though...?

There's also the fact that it's a male body.

"Just what... what is this"

"I swear it's not mine," the young man excuses himself while looking at the ground. "Ever since I live alone my friends bought me this... thing. And even if I return it back to them so they can ask for a refund because I DON'T WANT IT they keep bringing it back while I'm away, working. Why did I think it was a good idea for them to have a copy of my keys..."

He's hiding his face now, clearly embarrased.

"I'm not one of those guys... who use this kind of stuff, I'm just telling the truth."

"But why would your friends even... "

"They find themselves very funny and keep saying than I'm need-... " Kang Yuchan suddenly stops. "Whatever, I just wanted them to get a refund so they could have their money back, these things are quite expensive. It's not a common... doll, that's why it's so heavy," he sighs, still with his face quite red because of the shame he's probably feeling. "It's already the third time they bring the doll to me, I was being patient but I'm done, I'm going to throw it away. I was on my way when you suddenly stopped me...

"Ehh... Wait, what about the screams I heard yesterday at night?"

"Huh? What screa..." He interrumpts himself and looks up to him. "Ohh, I work a night-shift so I always get home quite late. You probably heard me calling and screaming at my friends after finding the doll in my room again...

"Yeah, sure, but the first time that it happened I rang at your door to complain and you didn't open, can you explain that?"

"... Oh."

"What now."

This whole situation is so absurd Junyoung doesn't even know what to think of it anymore.

"Since I just moved in I got scared when I heard the bell so late at night so I decided not to open the door..."

_What the heck is wrong with this boy._

In his defense, everything pointed to a serial killer, ok, it's not like he has a twisted mind or much less that he's paranoid.

"I hope you don't think badly about me, I didn't want the doll at all, it's just a misunderstanding."

The young man shyly looks at the ground again and tries to take the corps- doll, with some difficulty, since the bag is broken now. Truth be told, everything in this scene is a complete mess.

He's starting to feel guilty now.

"...Do you want me to help you? It seems heavy and..." Between the embarrasment his neighbor must be feeling right now and the fact that he's on the ground trying to take this huge sex doll that weights like a freaking human being... he looks really pitiful. And all of this is his fault, he just exposed him. Seriously, Lee Junyoung, you promised yourself to stop making assumptions.

"Don't worry, I can carry it, it's the third time now."

"I'm so sorry, I must look like an idiot to you right now."

The boy manages to carry the doll in his arms and then looks at him, shaking his head.

"More than an idiot you look like a busybody, but well, I suppose that carrying a sex doll out there is not the most normal thing in the world, so as long as you don't think I'm a pervert everything will be okay between us."

"If I told you the reason I acted this way, you'll come to the conclusion that I am, indeed, an idiot. Even I think so right now. Please let me help you."

Without waiting for the other to say yes or no, Junyoung snatches the doll away from him and takes it into his arms.

"It will be way easier if we carry it together."

Kang Yuchan looks at him for a few seconds and then he finally nods. After that he goes home for a moment to search for another trash bag to hide the body since they would look ridiculous if they carry the doll just like that on the way to the dump.

 

 

Seen from the outside, it looks like Junyoung has become an accomplice of murder.

In the blink of an eye they are already throwing the body in the container. Some people are looking at them with intriging eyes, but nobody says anything. Oh well.

Once they're finished, the other boy sighs and stretches out his arms. He probably feels free now. Like a murderer who gets rid of the corpse.

 _Well, brain, I think that's enough please._ Junyoung thinks to himself.

After that Chan thanks him and looks ready to go somewhere else, but before he can even get the opportunity to say goodbye Junyoung stops him. If he doesn't clarify what exactly happened before, their relationship as neighbors will become awkward from now on. And it would be his fault.

"Ah, Yuchan, wait... "

"Yeah?" The boy scratches his head, he seems somewhat uncomfortable. "You can call me Chan, by the way."

"Chan, okay," confessing this is way more embarrasing than he would have ever imagined. But he's sure it's still not comparable to the embarrasment the other young man has felt because of him. It's a bitter pill to swallow but Junyoung probably deserves it. "The truth is that... and please don't judge me too much," he quickly adds. "I thought it was a real body."

Chan looks at him with his eyes wide open.

"What?"

"I thought you killed someone... I was about to call the police and everything."

"Wait, so you thought I was a murderer?" Chan asks and then he starts laughing like crazy. "That's so...I mean...pffft ahahaha! What in the world. So that's why you looked like you wanted to fight me, that's kind of adorable to be honest, hahaha."

"It's not adorable, it's dumb as heck, I'm so embarrassed now," now it's his turn to have his cheeks all red. But well, Chan didn't take it badly, he's laughing his head off, so... telling the truth was worth it.

"So am I, do I have to remind you that you literally catched me carrying a sex doll."

"But it wasn't yours nor your fault."

"That's true..." He's still laughing. "Anyways, don't worry, if I was in your shoes, I'd have thought the same. I'm kind of a dumbass too.

The awkward air between them is gone. Junyoung smiles at him, relaxed. His neighbor is actually a really nice guy, just like he thought when he first met him, before all of this "serial killer" suspicion started.

And if he's honest, he's quite cute too...

"But I'm really glad you're not going around killing people, I was already fearing for my life."

"Man, this must be the first time someone has thought of me as a dangerous person, I mean, look at this face," he points at him in a charming way. "There's no way."

"Hey, you're saying that as if every murderer had written all over their faces 'hey i just killed someone please arrest me', it could be anyone, really."

"Well, you've got a point there."

 

In the end, instead of going separate ways. Both of them are walking back to their apartment block while having a nice chat. In fact, their conversation is so cheerful, no one would be able to ever guess they're actually talking about the ways of catching the hints that expose a possible murderer.

"So your friends thought you were in need of some love, huh."

"Hey..." He looks a bit annoyed at the sudden change of topic, but not long after that he smiles again. "Ah, whatever, yes they did, or do I guess. It's been a year since I broke up with my... ex-boyfriend so they thought I needed some company, but what kind of company is that, it looked so creepy.

"Do you think they'll keep doing this stuff."

"After losing that much money? No, I don't think so, I guess they will start with the 'free' stuff now, like signing me up for blind dates or whatever. They're as caring as annoying, but I love them anyway."

He probably has really good friends, Junyoung thinks. He knows for a fact that when you've got the best of friends, they're also the most annoying little shits ever.

"Tell them you've got a new lover and they'll leave you alone, I know how it feels to have such meddlesome buddies."

"That'd be a really good idea if it wasn't for the fact that they'd like to meet him or her so..."

"You can say you've started dating your handsome neighbor, for example."

Chan stops walking and looks at him, surprised, then raises an eyebrow.

"Well, that was fast."

"Life waits for no one."

"And without inviting me to dinner first?"

"I think you just said you work a night-shift?"

"...You thought I was a serial killer an hour ago."

Even though Chan keeps pulling out excuses, he has the sweetest smile on his face.

"I suddenly like danger now."

"Let's start slowly, you might get yourself killed at this rate."

"Oh, c'mon," he rolls his eyes. "I could be your accomplice, have you seen what a great job I did helping you getting rid of your last victim."

The active flirting stops when both of them can't help but laugh like a drain. Junyoung has the feeling that this is going to become an inside joke for them.

"An accomplice... doesn't sound bad at all."

Chan winks at him.

Ok, so, Junyoung is bad at prejudging people, everyone knows it. It keeps getting him into trouble but he remains doing so even when he promises himself he won't do it again. He just can't stop himself. But sometimes and yes, only sometimes, he gets something good out of it.

And this might be the greatest thing yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say this was the lamest thing I've ever written but no, I have other fics that are even worse lmao.  
> If you got this far, thank you and I'm sorry.
> 
> If Jun and Chan won't get us junchan/yuyoung content, we'll have to do it ourselves >:U you guys won't stop us we regret nothing.
> 
> Btw I'm [@Kaprikume](https://twitter.com/kaprikume?lang=es) on twitter and I scream a lot about Yuchan, for anyone interested :D -winks winks-


End file.
